


Neville Longbottom headcannons

by i_gacha_bro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex, inspired from that one nsfw alphabet, needy neville, no beta (forgibe me), yes you hornball sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gacha_bro/pseuds/i_gacha_bro
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Neville Longbottom headcannons

_**Neville Longbottom**_  
• He's likely to be the guy who constantly gets his mind _blown_ , especially on his first time with you.  
• You made sure to give him sweet affirmations on the shell of his ear while you rode him sensually. And he's basically a putty under your touch.  
• _"You're doing so good for me."_  
• He chokes a gasp, his clammy hands clutching his lover's hips while she canted in hopes to alleviate the pleasure he's feeling. It felt as though it sucked all of his fears and insecurities away, especially when he saw the way your eyes dilated in pleasure.  
• His helpless whimpers and moans gets you going. It was easy to coax it out for him when you praise him with, _"Such a good boy,"_ _"Look at what you've done to me, Neville."_ , _"Look at me, baby boy,"_ he looks up shakily, and his breath was knocked clean when he saw your wet smile.  
• He's a boob-guy, and he's likely one to have a mommy kink. His heart would race, breath hitching when you absently take his clammy hand into yours, and place it firmly into your naked breast.  
• When his movements get feverish, you could catch the low groans under his breath, noticing the growing tent in his slacks. He would shift around, seeking for comfort with pleading eyes up at you. You both knew you had your finger wrapped around him, and he had no qualms about it.  
• You would give him your charming smile, fingers framing his soft chin and kiss him slowly to muffle his breathy noises. When it grows in volume, you would rub your clothed pussy firmly into his clothed cock, the warmth of your core making it twitch.  
• And oftentimes, it would end up having him to cum in his pants with a flustered, humiliated expression.  
• **"Oh my God, I-I'm sorry I got too excited--"**  
• You would sink into your knees, baring him of any clothing that obscured his cock. His eyes wide open in shock and anticipation, he would watch you with interest. To him, it was unbelievably _hotter_ than his mind allowed to think.  
• As you lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock, his eyes would fog up in pleasure. Seeing your bare tits peak out of the unbuttoned shirt he owned wasn't helping his case, now that his lust-addled brain didn't have the free rein to think properly.  
• Neville grew up to be intimidated with the idea of sharing secrets of his own, especially his lustful daydreams and fantasies. You tried out a theory, testing the waters to get it out of him. He was still a man after all, and it's normal to be secretive about it.  
• You sat across his lap, hands resting on his chest, and the other weaving into his soft, brown locks. _"Tell me, darling,"_ you started, _"how often do you think about me?"_  
• A gulp, and at first he refused to answer. He wasn't even looking at you. Though despite his nerves, his cock juts into the fabric of his slacks. You smiled sweetly, _"Do you know how often I think about you?"_  
• He looks up at you tentatively, not even trusting his voice. A silence ensued, and you decided to go on. _"Most of the time,"_ your fingers would graze the side of his cheek, and he shivered from your touch. _"I touch myself to the thought of you being all over me."_  
• _"Do you know how I get all hot and bothered while you look adorable and gorgeous in that shirt, Neville?"_  
• _"I like it when you cum deep inside me."_  
• _"You drive me crazy,"_  
• _"I can't help it, Neville. At the back of my mind, I always hear the noises you make. It makes me ache for--"_  
• He would pull your hips flush into his boner, kissing you filled with rage and need that you drove him half out of your mind with your lustful confessions. His heart hammered wildly, and he breathes through his nose as though he would drown.  
• He would frantically tug your clothes off, lay you down on the mattress, and eat you out like a hungry man that he was for you. You would writhe, not expecting the change, but it was _ridiculously hot_.  
• He didn't even tease you, he was half-crazed at the moment to even concern himself into anything that could possibly happen. Boy, he's hell-bent into bringing you into mind-crushing orgasms; and that, he did. That was hell in of itself, you were aching and sopping wet for him, legs wobbly, and your lower stomach was sore.  
• In an ungraceful movement, he flipped you onto your stomach. Your arms were held flush against your lower back, hips tilted upwards while your tits were mushed into the matress. You tried to turn your head and observe what he was up to that time. And without even mentally preparing yourself, he sunk into your hot, scorching depths.  
• **"Do you have any idea how you constantly fuck with my head?"**  
• **"Are you satisfied? This is all what I could think of when we're together."**  
• **"And you wear my shirt on public deliberately just to put me off once again. Are you happy now? Now that you've literally showed them that you've been cumming your brains out for me?"**  
• You were delirious, half-out of your mind, but it was worth it. The image was shamelessly sinful, his barreling thrusts were nothing short of its primal nature. His face was obscenely contorted with need, lust, and rage. And his confidence were overpowering both of your minds.  
• His hand came around your neck, making you tilt your head forwards. And his thrusts went more erratic, as were his throaty groans.  
• You took advantage of the situation to try and tip him off. _"Cum inside me, it's so hot--"_ and he interrupted your dirty talk with a coaxing, aggresive voice.  
• **"Look at me!"** and there was an animalistic howl that made you comply to his wish.  
• Though no matter what, seeing your face had him look like a tame puppy. Your face was red, lips sheen with drool, eyes half-lidded with pleasure, all the while whining at him.  
• And the knowledge that he was responsible about it made his chest swell with pride.  
• He couldn't help himself but kiss you once again, his whole body flush against your sweaty back. He couldn't contain his muffled moans when he tries to catch up with his breath.  
• You clamped around him powerfully, coaxing him into his well-deserved orgasm. His hips stuttered while you both rode out your highs.  
• After the deed, he cleaned up both of your mess as he always does.  
• **"Are you sore?"**  
• Nod at him right away, and he would fix you a bath where both of you could luxuriate in silence, washing each other. Right after you both dried up, he would give you a relaxing massage.  
• You closed your eyes, blissful and content as he worked out the knots.  
• _"Darling?"_  
• **"Yes?"**  
• There was a moment of silence, and you would grin into the pillows. _"I love you,"_  
• He didn't stop, but he couldn't conceal the smile of his own as he says, **"I love you too."**


End file.
